The World of Disney Songs
by Mormongoth
Summary: Just a three shot of Alkaid and Haseo using three different disney songs. Hope you enjoy.


Hey it's the Mormongoth here. It has been a long time since I wrote something, so I go the inspiration to write my first song fic. This is actually a three shot story with Alkaid and Haseo using you guessed it disney songs that work.

I don't own .Hack G.U. Not even one of the games.**_

* * *

_**

**_Message To: Gaspard, Atoli, Kuhn, Saku and Bo, Pi, Yata, Endrance, Shino, Piros the 3rd, Antares, Matsu, Zelkova, and Kaede_**

_**Message From: Sillabus**_

_He__y guys I've just __he__ard from Haseo that __he__'s going to be busy for a while, but I don't believe him. __He__'s been hanging around Alkaid a lot lately, so __He__'s probably going on an adventure with him. I'd like to ask Yata to get __the__ area words for us so that we can __he__lp __the__m out. __The__ rest of you are welcome to join. Gaspard, Atoli, and Kuhn I need to talk to you guys for __the__ idea meet me at __the__ chaos gate of Tartarga. Oh and before I forget, Piros if you decide to come, please be quiet. See __you__ soon_

"Well I guess I should go meet Gaspard, Atoli, and Kuhn at Tartarga." Sillabus said to himself as Haseo logged onto "The World".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alkaid wait in front of the Chaos Gate in Breg Epona, Alkaid hated to be kept waiting, but Alkaid did it just to annoy certain people. She'd often go to the shops to see what there was to buy. Alkaid would often short message people hoping for a response one rouge in particular Haseo "The Terror of Death". She'd be getting "Hey's" from people and an "If you don't have anything useful to say, don't contact me" from Sirius.

"You been waiting long?" Asked a rough teenage voice.

"You're late Haseo! Why do you always keep me waiting?"Alkaid inquired turning around knowing full well that Alkaid was to blame.

"Hey, I'm on time, you're always early." Haseo retorted.

"Well I hate being made to wait." Alkaid said giving him a smirk.

"It's your own fault you know, you just can't wait." Haseo stated in an as-a-matter-of-factly way.

"Do you want to go and talk to me about something or not?" Alkaid asked in an irritated tone.

"Yeah, just don't go jumping down my throat. Okay?" Haseo said trying not to dig his hole any deeper.

Alkaid turned around flipping that long strand of hair behind her ear and said, "You're lucky you're "The Terror of Death"." Alkaid then smiled as Alkaid ran towards the chaos gate. "C'mon Haseo, you slow poke." When they finally reached the Chaos gate Haseo invited Alkaid into his party and input the keywords, and they disappeared in a ring of azure lights.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Master Yata do you have the area words he just put in?" An older female voice asked in a rusty, old, and worn looking place.

"Of course Pi. I was just about to short message Sillabus and the others." A raspy low voice answered.

"Are you going to accompany them sir?" Pi asked eagerly.

"No. I think I'll watch from the Serpent of Lore." Yata explained.

"I'll stay too. Just in case you need to get orders out." Pi responded. Yata only stood there silent as always, making sure that he got the right keywords to Sillabus.

Yata turned and stated in a monotone voice, "I just got a short message from Sillabus saying that they received the keywords, and were on their way." Pi just nodded and waited to see what happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The green blade brandier, the golden lord partisan, the beast shadow warlock, the yellow steam gunner, and the white flick reaper stood infront of the chaos gate in one group. Then in the other group you had the black and green harvest cleric, the legendary arena emporer, the crimson demon, and the purple and red blade brandier.

"I just received the area word confirmation from Yata." Sillabus declared. "The area words are ∑ Eternal Loves Requiem."

"ONWARD TOWARDS WHAT MUST SURLEY BE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL DISPLAY OF MY GRAPHICS!!" Piros yelled.

"What did I tell you about being quiet Piros. Antares or if Saku's there and he does this again please PK him." Sillabus pleaded.

"If this will help get Master En from Haseo then I'm in." Saku declared.

"I wonder if Haseo picked those words himself or if he had help?" Atoli asked innocently.

"If he did than I'm impressed. He picked pretty good words for a level150 area." Zelkova replied.

"I would like nothing more than to see my dearest Haseo be happy, that's why I'm here to give him my support." Endrance stated.

"Yeah. We need to support our guild master. After all he increased the number from just me and Sillabus, to Atoli, Kuhn, Saku and Bo, Endrance, Antares, Shino, Tabby, Natsume, Alkaid, and himself." Gaspard cheered.

"I think I've known about this longer than any of you have. When I got back online he sent me an e-mail detaling what happened." Shino informed.

"So Alkaid's the last to know, huh? That sounds just like Haseo." Matsu interjected.

"Well the kids always been a little slow at listening. Hahahaha." laughed Antares.

"Let's just get going." Kaede stated bluntly. They all made their way to the chaos gate and warped in a flash of the azure rings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

∑ Eternal Loves Requiem was a small grassy field, but you could hardly that beyond the blanket of snow on the ground. Alkaid looked around awe struck with its exquisite beauty and wonder parallel to none in "The World". But unbeknownst to the couple a guild and then some were watching in wait.

"I'll have to one day compliment Piros on this scenery. Just don't tell him I said that." Alkaid said. She then began to walk blissfully into the snow making a twirl or two just admiring it. Haseo was walking behind her just admiring more than the scenery. For a while he kept his focus on the smile of the previous Demon Palace Empress. He snapped out of his daydreaming when he heard her hum an interesting song.

_**There's something sweet, and almost kind. But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined. But now he's dear, and so unsure. I wonder why I didn't see it there before.**_

"What are you thinking about?" Haseo asked.

"Huh? Oh about what I thought about you when we first met, and what I think of you now." Alkaid replied

_**She glanced this way, I thought I saw. And when we touched she didn't shudder at my part. No it can't be I'll just ignore. But then she's never looked at me that way before.**_

"Oh? What would that be?" Haseo asked playfully.

"You know how you seemed conceited at the time and very arrogant. I had never disliked anyone more." Alkaid stated.

_**Yoooooooooooou and a bit alarming. Who'd have ever thought that this could be? Truuuuuuuue that he's no prince charming. But there's something in him that I simply didn't see.**_

"That doesn't answer what you think of me now." Haseo pointed out.

"Oh? I-I didn't?" Alkaid stammered.

"No. You didn't." Haseo confirmed.

"So what's the plan Sillabus?" Atoli asked in a whisper.

"Let's see how this plays out." Sillabus responded.

_**Well who'd have thought? Well bless my soul. Well who'd have known? Well who indeed? And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own. It's so peculiar. We'll wait and see a few days more. There may be something there that wasn't there before. You know perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before. There may be something there that wasn't there before.**_

"This is kind of hard to say, but I think it needs to be said." Alkaid started. "Haseo, for a while now I've thought we've gotten close, a lot closer than anyone else, even Sirius and I weren't this close. But I've just never had the time or the talent for saying this."

"Alkaid…It'll be all right." Haseo reassured her.

"How do you know?" Alkaid asked a little shocked.

"Because…I…I love you too. And I'll make you happy." Haseo proclaimed turning ever so crimson, but not nearly as much as Alkaid.

"Thanks Haseo. I promise I'll make you happy too." Alkaid added. They inched their way towards each other. The whole moment was that of pure bliss. That is until their eyes were blinded by the light and stupidity of one character.

"TRULY SUCH ASTOUNDING SHOW OF EMOTION AND DESIRE!! MAY THE STARS SHINE UPON YOU…UNTILL…THE…END…OF…YOUR…JOURNEY. Sorry." Piros said without thinking, as usual.

"Piros…YOU ARE SO DEAD." Many from the group yelled plus Haseo and Alkaid. Piros ran as fast as he could, which was not that fast, so he was pk'ed pretty fast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chika squinted as the light shown through her blinds to wake her up. She sat up and rubbed her eyes to see clearly. She started looking around frantically for Haseo and the others.

"Did you have to do that?! Damnit!" She yelled at her ceiling.

* * *

Lol. Bet you didn't see that coming. Ah well. I'll get onto the next chapter ASAP. R&R. 


End file.
